


midnight curiosity

by sunshineflying



Series: Reylo Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: Written for a prompt on Tumblr. Kylo and Rey's Force bond ignites at a rather inconvenient time, but that just means teamwork, right? Basically just teasing and getting off via Force bond.





	midnight curiosity

“I don’t really want to -  _oh!”_ Rey squeaks, slapping her hand over her eyes.

It’s been a while since their bond had happened, and whatever the reason the Force chose this moment to connect them, neither can fathom. Rey stands tersely, trying to ignore the sight of Kylo, spread out on his bed,  _touching himself_.

She knows the concept of it all, but she’s never seen it, and now doesn’t seem like the right moment to start. She hears a whoosh, and then a sigh, and then he speaks. “I’m covered up. You can look now.”

Rey doesn’t move her hand. She shifts her weight from one foot to the other, her toes a bit cold as she stands bare-footed in her own quarters. She’d been about to change when the bond ignited and now she could see Kylo Ren, and for all she knew, he was completely naked.

A few moments later and she would have been naked, too.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” Kylo says boredly.

Indignantly, Rey lowers her hand and glares at him. “I’d rather not do this right now,” she sighs.

Shaking his head, he says, “I don’t know how to control this.”

Rey takes in the sight of him - his disheveled hair, slightly sweaty skin. His scars aren’t as pronounced as they once were. He sits in his bed, blankets covering his lap, his legs bent so she doesn’t see his…  _situation_  beneath the blankets. And his eyes have just a hint of annoyance in them, making her feel even more indignant.

“Well, I was going to get changed for bed, but now I just have to stand here and wait for you to go,” Rey crosses her arms. Ever since they’d fought Snoke together, she’s had weird thoughts of Kylo. She was never entirely sure what she was going to say to him when she saw him. Now, it feels pointless to have worried.

“You could still change,” he reminds her.

“You’re right there,” Rey says simply.

There’s a faint smirk on his mouth as he asks, “So?”

“So, I -”

“Are you afraid?”

“Of course not!” Rey says.

“Well then, do it.”

“But you were just -” she reaches out with her hand, wiggling it awkwardly.

Kylo smirks. “Yes, and?”

“If we end this, you can go back to that.” She’s stalling, and it’s incredibly obvious to him.

“I could go back to that anyway, if I wanted,” he reminds her. “In fact, if you really take your time changing, you could even  _help out_.”

Rey’s cheeks flush red. She doesn’t know how to respond to that; isn’t sure if she wants to yet. “Nobody would find out?” Rey asks softly. 

She looks up at Kylo through her eyelashes; his gaze has softened. He cannot find his voice all of a sudden, so he just shakes his head. Rey bites her lip. She  _would_  like to change, that’s for sure. And there’s something exciting and forbidden about this, and her curiosity – it’s more than she wants to think about.

Rey meets his gaze and very slowly unbuckles her belt. She never lets her eyes wander. The belt hits the floor without ceremony, the clasp jingling. The draping fabric wrapped around her body fall loosely over her, and Rey’s heart thrums wildly in her chest as she watches Kylo’s hand drift back under the blankets.

He tilts his head ever so slightly, as if asking her if this was still okay. Rey doesn’t stop - the more she thinks about it, the less likely it is that she’ll feel bold enough to continue. One of the draping pieces of fabric slips off her shoulder, and Rey shoves the other one off as well. Her mouth feels dry and her hands a little clammy, because what comes next is really the most intimate part of the whole process.

She’s not sure how to act under Kylo’s heavy gaze, but gets an odd sense of satisfaction knowing that her actions are making him…  _feel good_ , in that way. She stands nervously, her feet close together, toes of one foot pressing upon her other foot, knees bumping as her hands find the hem of her tunic. “Is this alright?” she asks softly, suddenly curious whether she’s doing it right.

He nods. “Yes. Very.” His voice is lower than she’s used to; the effect she has upon him is breathtaking.

Rey pulls her tunic up and over her head, the cool air of the room sending a shiver down her spine. Her hands drift over her bare belly, hiding most of her body from view. “No, don’t,” Kylo says.

Rey pauses. She lowers her hands to her sides and seems genuinely confused as she asks, “Really?” She’s never thought she was all that pretty, never found herself appealing to others.

“Yes,” Kylo nods. “Rey, you’re beautiful.”

One of her thumbs drifts over the waistband of her trousers, suddenly feeling emboldened. She’s never been told she’s beautiful before. The effect those words have on her is something else entirely, something she never thought was possible to feel, and yet here she is. She  _likes it_. Likes hearing she’s beautiful, likes knowing that just by taking off her clothes and looking the way she does, Kylo is pleasuring himself. He’s getting off to the sight of her. It’s scary and exhilarating all at once.

Rey tucks her thumbs in the waistband of her trousers and very slowly slides them down her thighs. She hears him sigh, can faintly hear the sound of his hand working himself over, as crude as it may be. When she looks back up at him, his eyes are dark, and Kylo isn’t looking away. 

Very gently, Rey takes a few steps closer to him. There’s surprise in his eyes, but no fear. Rey slowly reaches behind her, her heartbeat echoing in her ears as she unfastens her bindings and slowly unwinds them. She can see Kylo’s hand moving under the blankets, and she can feel her own slight arousal between her legs at the thought of what she’s doing for him -  _to_  him.

And yet she wonders if there’s even more. She  _wants_  more. She shivers as the cool air touches her bare breasts. There isn’t much to them, and she’s always known that she’s smaller than average, but she doesn’t much mind all of a sudden. Her courage hasn’t faded yet, so she’s going to run with the feeling for as long as she can.

Kylo watches her closely, curiously, as Rey steps closer. “Can I?” she asks softly.

He nods, words lost on him. Rey doesn’t know what she’s doing, but moves on instinct, trusting that he’ll tell her if she does something wrong. She doesn’t look, but she does touch - her hand brushes over his abdomen, feeling the tense muscles there, and then drifts lower.

Kylo is warm and heavy in her hand, larger than she’d been expecting. She strokes him once, gently, testing the feeling. His whole body shutters and Rey watches as his eyes flutter closed, head tipping back against the wall. “Is that - good?” she asks.

He nods.

Rey strokes a few times, but knows this isn’t the same as what he was doing for himself. Rey bites her lip and says, “Show me what you like.”

Kylo looks at her again, as if trying to decide if she really means it. She doesn’t hesitate, so he reaches down to cover her hand with his own. He guides her, showing Rey what he likes. She presses closer to him on the bed, nothing on but her panties now. It sends a shiver down her spine, but she isn’t afraid of this. Of what they’ve started.

“Rey,” Kylo breathes.

His hand falls from hers, leaving her to stroke him on her own again, doing a twist of the wrist at just the right place, as he’d shown her. She brushes her thumb over the tip and watches as his mouth drops open in pleasure. 

In an effort to help him reach climax, Rey leans in even closer to him. Her bare chest is pressed to his arm, and her lips drift near his jaw. Rey forms her lips into a pout and presses small kisses along his jaw. When their lips meet and her hand continues to work over him, his whole body tenses. His moan gets lost between their mouths as his come spills over her hand, hitting his lap, the blankets, making a mess of both of them.

When Rey leans away to look into his eyes, to try to find words to say to keep this from being awkward, she flutters her eyes open to look at an empty room.  _Her_  empty room.

She’s all alone, and for once, she desperately wishes that bond would come back. She needs to see him, to understand what just happened, to find release of her own.


End file.
